Melodía discordante
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Sasuke parte de Konoha dejando a Sakura inconsciente en una banca, sin saber que el Byakugan de cierto muchacho logró alcanzarla a ella, ¿logrará entonces revelar Neji lo que siente? ¿Sakura le corresponderá? leve nejisaku TwoShot


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto utilizados en este fanfic, no me pertenecen, son obra de Masashi Kishimoto y sólo los he utilizado en mi ocio, para entretenerme y entretener a quien guste leer por igual, sin fines de lucro y etc.

**Notas especiales antes de iniciar:** Este fanfic es un TwoShot, para quien no sepa qué significa es un fanfic de dos capítulos en los cuales se desarrolla toda la historia, sin nada más que aportar pase a leer y deje comentario, tanto si es de su agrado, como si no.

* * *

**Melodía Discordante  
****Capítulo uno de dos.**

'Es tarde' pensó Neji Hyuuga en la mitad del bosque, de camino a la aldea de la Hoja; se había retrasado en su misión y sabía que iba a sufrir las consecuencias de ello, su tío Hiashi era muy estricto con respecto al horario de llegada a la casa. 'A las diez en punto se cierra la puerta' le había recordado antes de que se marchara esa mañana. 'Después de esa hora no se te permitirá entrar, ni a ti, ni a nadie más' terminó Hiashi tan serio como siempre.

Tal vez si apretaba el paso lograría llegar, pues según la última persona con la que se había cruzado, eran las 9:30 ¿o tal vez no? Conocía muy bien el firmamento, se detenía a mirarlo a veces, y justo a las 9:30 se podía observar otras estrellas que no eran las que ahora parpadeaban sobre su cabeza y eso le daba muy mala espina.

Sin embargo, decidió ignorarlo, y después de un rato divisó la villa, a algunos metros de distancia, pero no importaba a cuántos metros, activó su Byakugan al estar cerca, no quería enemigos inesperados que lo retrasasen más, y no los encontró, en su lugar pudo divisar a Sasuke Uchiha caminando tranquilamente hacia la salida y otra figura detrás de él.

Cuando estuvo más cerca, se camuflajeó en los árboles que rodeaban la salida, se sentía estúpido y angustiado a la vez, lo primero, por tener que esconderse de dos genins a los que fácilmente podría vencer y angustiado aun por no poder cumplir las reglas del clan. De pronto, notó que la figura que había seguido al Uchiha no era nadie más que Sakura Haruno, aquella niña del equipo siete que alguna vez vio pelear contra Ino Yamanaka.

Su corazón dio un salto y el trató de ignorar esa extraña sensación que había logrado colarse en la barrera de su aparente frialdad, pues ellos habían empezado a hablar, aguzando el oído, logró escuchar a Sakura llorando al muchacho, pidiéndole que no se fuera, que ella lo quería, a lo que Sasuke se negó rotundamente, soltándole una larga perorata que él decidió ignorar por estar más entretenido en ver a la muchacha, que en un último y desesperado intento de no hacer marchar al pelinegro, le había pedido que, si se iba, la llevara con él.

No obstante, el 'vengador' como se había denominado algunos momentos antes, sólo se limitó a darle las gracias, para después dejarla inconsciente sobre una banca, ahí, cerca de ellos para después marcharse; el joven genio de los Hyuuga no supo qué hacer entonces, por una parte, Sakura corría peligro si se quedaba ahí, hacía frío y podría resfriarse, o algo peor; pero, por otra parte, no era demasiado tarde para seguir al Uchiha y hacerlo volver… estaba en un dilema.

Después de pensarlo unos segundos, eligió a Sakura, ya no podía ignorar el sentimiento hacía ella, por más que se había convencido, o al menos tratado de convencerse, de que no era otra cosa más que lástima, o algo de simpatía, no, sabía que era otra cosa, y que ahora que ese muchacho, Sasuke, se había ido, podría tener una oportunidad.

Se acercó a ella, lentamente, las lágrimas brillaban en su rostro, ayudadas por la luz de la luna, y su cabello caía desordenado sobre su rostro; entonces pensó en no despertarla, en quedarse así, admirándola el resto de la noche, pero algo lo venció, y eso era el sentimiento de querer ayudarla. La llamó en susurros, sin atreverse a tocarla, y pasados unos minutos, reaccionó. Neji tuvo que sujetarla con fuerza, más de la que hubiera querido, para que no saliera corriendo, todavía llamando a Sasuke.

- Déjale partir –sólo salió de su boca.

- No… -Sakura le miró a los ojos, que no eran tan diferentes a los de Sasuke: inexpresivos, fríos, profundos… y sin embargo, sabía que él era diferente en otros aspectos, como ese… que se había detenido a ver por ella, cuando apenas y se conocían de vista y nada más.

- Sakura… me gustas –dijo directamente el joven, sin apartar la vista. Era la primera vez que alguien le decía algo así a Sakura y sentía que en alguna parte dentro de ella quería corresponder esos sentimientos pero… no podía.

- Lo siento… yo… yo… sólo puedo querer a Sasuke-kun –se excusó con una media sonrisa falsa.

- Lo sé.

- Verás, Neji… yo… -esa podría ser una nueva oportunidad para ella- Yo… está bien –aceptó, rindiéndose por fin a su terquedad sobre Sasuke.

Neji sonrió, fue una sonrisa genuina, no de las sarcásticas o burlonas que eran tan características de él, sabía que a Hiashi no le iba a gustar mucho eso, porque según él 'no estaba en edad' para eso, pero para lo que si estaba en edad era para entrenar ¿no? Se quedaron callados después de eso, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos, dejando el tiempo correr, como lo hacía Sasuke fuera de la villa, hasta que Neji consideró prudente que se marcharan, pues empezaba a bajar la temperatura y seguramente las puertas de la casa Hyuuga estaban ya cerradas para él.

Se ofreció a acompañarla a casa pero ella se negó, ella sólo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, indicándole que estaría bien, y después de echarle un último vistazo, él echó a correr, sin darse cuenta que las lágrimas volvieron a brotar en el rostro de la chica, y que habían brotado toda la noche hasta que se había quedado dormida en el mismo lugar donde la había dejado.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

A la mañana siguiente, por toda la aldea corrió la noticia de que el último sobreviviente de los Uchiha se había marchado, que la última persona en verlo había sido Sakura y que Tsunade estaba organizando un grupo que lo trajese de vuelta lo antes posible. Por supuesto, Neji fue reclutado, junto con Kiba, Naruto y Chouji, siendo su líder Shikamaru, que había conseguido el título de chuunin.

Al genio no le hacía ninguna gracia traer a aquél bastardo de regreso a la villa, pues sabía que eso interferiría de alguna manera con su 'relación' con Sakura, si se le podía llamar de algún modo, y porque sabía que para traerlo iban a tener muchos, pero muchos problemas con Orochimaru detrás de todo eso.

Justo cuando iban a marcharse, Sakura los detuvo, Neji la observó atentamente mientras ésta le suplicaba a Naruto que trajera de vuelta a su compañero entre lágrimas. Jamás olvidaría la expresión que puso el rubio Naruto, que siempre había sido tan fuerte, era la misma expresión que había puesto él al verla decidirse por aquél muchacho que la hacía de menos, sabía que no podía ser tan fácil… lo de ayer y ahí estaba la prueba.

- Perdóname, Neji –dijo ella al verlos desaparecer en el horizonte, sin importarle que Lee estuviera ahí- Pero yo… yo sólo puedo querer a Sasuke-kun –dicho esto, se dio la vuelta, aun llorando, Neji ya no podría verla desde donde estaba, ya no más.

Fin.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Bueno, sé que es algo raro de mi parte poner otro fanfic sin actualizar los de antes, espero no me maten mis lectores de los fanfics de YGO o de Naruto, estoy en eso, ya terminé varios si no es decir todos los fanfics que he dejado inconclusos en mis libretas, pero a veces no me da tiempo de venir o quiero publicar otra historia y bueno, ahora me decidí por esta, mi propia versión de lo que pasó en mi loca mente la noche que se fue Sasuke, espero me dejen algún comentario y nos vemos en el segundo capítulo el conclusivo.

Ja ne!


End file.
